Season 1
Season 1: Survivor Roleplay Survivor Roleplay premiered on September 10th, 2016, and it was the first season of the Rolelay Survivor game on the app QuizUp. Production The idea for the game started through a post by user NDO, who would become the eventual host of the season, in August. He eventually gathered eleven participants, and started the season off at the merge because he was unaware ble to get enough players to start with two tribes. The popularity and positive reception of season 1, led to a regular sized cast for season 2, where it stayed that way the rest of the way through. Castaways Episodes * Link to TheMarooning * Link to TheFirstIdol * Link to You’llNeverWinMyVote * Link to TheNextVictim * Link to TheLastLaugh * Link to TheTwist * Link to OutForBlood * Link to ItsAboutBusiness * Link to TheFinalFour Season Summary The premiere began with 11 people all together on one tribe, called Aiga. Immunity challenges were every day, and they were always a trivia question, where the first correct answer wins, or a challenge on the Survivor US Topic. The early stages of the game were simple, as one majority alliance of Michael Scarn, Kyle Keaton, Ethan, Ezekiel Vinyl, Zach Vinci, and Jonny Fairplay simply picked off the outsiders- Veresh Kalra, Alec Mystic, Moav, Bernice, and Eevee. The only exception was when Ethan and Kyle flipped on the alliance to eliminate the dangerous Fairplay at Final 9. However, unbeknownst to the players, a Secret Redemption Island was happening, and Jonny Fairplay dominated and returned to the game at Final Six, when only his original alliance remained. He executed a series of blindsdies- eliminatIng his biggest competition, Kyle, Ethan, and Zeke in the next three tribals. Michael Scarn won the final immunity challenge, and chose to take Fairplay to the end with him, which ended Zach’s game. in the Final Tribal Council, Scarn was praised for his social game but berated for his strategic one, while it was the opposite with Jonny Fairplay. In the end, Scarn won with a one vote edge due to his social game, and because of Fairplays time spent on Redemption Island. Voting History | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Reception Survivor Roleplay 1 is generally considered a solid season by the QuizUp consensus. Unfortunately for the season, it is hurt by only having 11 players and no premerge, plus a boring pagong-ing to start out the game. However the spectcular ending, mixed with the general enjoyment of the players, allows it to be a season smiled upon when in review. Trivia * Survivor Roleplay 1 is the only season to not have a premerge. * This is the first season to include Redemption Island. It would later be followed be Season 6, and Season 12. * This is the first season hosted by NDO. It would be followed by the postmerge of Season 5, Season 7, and Season 10. * Every player in this season later returned for another season with the exception of Alec Mystic * This would end up being the only season in which Bernice makes the Merge- however that is because the season started at a Merge. * This is the only season in which no idol was ever played, as the only idol found, by Ethan, was never played. * This season started the four season trend of where Kyle Keaton called who the winner would be during the game, but nobody listened to him to vote that player out. * Michael Scarn was the only player not voted out at some point during this season. However he was voted out in Season 2, making it so everyone from the season was voted out at some point. * This season began the famous rivalry between Jonny Fairplay and Bernice * Michael Scarn is the second youngest winner, being thirteen years old at the time of his win- he would later be passed by Anna, the winner of Season 8, at twelve years old. * The Secret Redemption Island is known as one of the worst twists in the history of the game, even gaining the more commonly known name, Redemptshit Island, coined by Kyle Keaton, * The final jury vote, of 5-4, is currently one of only 5 seasons where the final vote was within one vote. The others were Seasons 2, 5, 7, and 9.